Carpe Diem
category:Carpe Diem Carpe Diem was formed by a collaborated effort between the New Order of Independence and The Confederacy. After a successful friendship, both alliances tried to carry out a successful merger, and they did. News Amber Accords The end of 2008 brought about the end of their life on the blue sphere for Carpe Diem. On the 29th of December, the alliance announced its return to the brown sphere as well as its entry into the newly formed brown econ bloc, the Amber Accordshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43740. Carpe Diem Heads to the Bleachers Thursday December 18th, 2008, brought along a treaty that had been waiting too long. Carpe Diem signed into an MDoAP with the Greenland Republichttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42854. FINAL Straw Treaty Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with former member JDragon and his alliance FINAL on November 20th, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39963. Mid November Press Release Tuesday, November 18, 2008, Carpe Diem publicly and officially withdrew from the BLEU Econ Treatyhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39709. Happy Birthday 1TF In order to help PIAT treaty partner and long time alliance friend 1 Touch Football celebrate their first year together, Carpe Diem signed an MDoAP on October 23, 2008 with them http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37580&st=0. To help add to the occasion, several government members of Carpe Diem switched their Alliance Affiliations to 1 Touch Football for the day to allow the 1TF alliance to achieve a total Nation Strength of over 1 Million for the course of the celebration. A happy first birthday to them, and may they continue to prosper for many years longer. SNAFU On September 7th, 2008, the mighty alliance of Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with newly formed alliance SNAFUhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34014. Participation in the War of the Coalition Following the mutual defense clause of their MDP with the New Polar Order, Carpe Diem declared war on Pyramid, a protectorate of the MCXAhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31485 on August 16, 2008. As a result, Carpe Diem became involved in the War of the Coalition. After two days of war, and in anticipation of the MCXA declaring war on them, Carpe Diem surrendered to Pyramid and its allies on August 18, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31942. Carpe Diem surrendered to rather lenient terms that would have been considerably more severe had they continued to fight. Common Defense Treaty In a dual announcement, Carpe Diem, along with FEAR, gained entry into the Common Defense Treaty, an MDoAP bloc with Invicta, Ragnarok, United Commonwealth of Nations, and United Purple Nations. The admission of both alliances was made public on Saturday August 9, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30535&st=0. Falling is a One Way Street After months of quiet foreign affairs activity, on August 3, 2008, Carpe Diem entered into an MDoAP with the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29946 Triple Whammy On June 19, 2008, Carpe Diem made three announcements. The first of which was the announcement of a secret but long standing PIAT between CD and Ragnarokhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25971. The Second and Third announcements were that of the CD flag, and the announcement to move to the blue colour sphere http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25966. "Marching on together" Carpe Diem and 1TF officially became PIAT partners on June 3, 2008.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=24534&st=0&p=647187&#entry647187 Seize the Cards! On May 8, 2008, Carpe Diem and Deck of Cards agree to a PIAThttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22214. PIAT defunct July 09, 2008 after DoC merges with SUNhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27778 First Treaty On April 26, 2008, Carpe Diem signed an MDP with the New Polar Order.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20886 Formation Carpe Diem was formed on April 24, 2008. It is the result of a merger between The Confederacy and the New Order of Independence.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20859 Miscellaneous Government Elections for the End of October 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38511 Charter Carpe Diem Government The government shall consist of 10 official positions. Triumvirate: Arturion Kirsten Pyroman Deputy Triumvir: Vacant Directors: Director of Defense (DoD) Bionic Redhead Director of Finance (DoF) Porojussi Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA) Isara Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) Cairna Director of Trade (DoT) Steelese Director of Education (DoE) Destructiox The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are the highest in command of the alliance. They share equal power. All Triumvir have the right to veto - if all Triumvir agree and they see it necessary for the well-being of the alliance. They may also, in agreement, appoint a Deputy Triumvir who they trust to replace one of them should they decide to retire from their post or from the game. The Director of Defense is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's military structure, and (s)he is allowed to approve targets for war and espionage. The Director of Defense is allowed to appoint military staff to assist in organizing the military. The Director of Finance is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's financial structure. As head bank, the DoF is highest in command of the financial structure of Carpe Diem, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Finance and Bank Advisors to assist in organizing financial affairs. The Director of Internal Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's registration, academy, members and to ensure that every member of Carpe Diem will get education and knowledge they deserve. The Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Internal Affairs, and internal affairs staff. The Director of Foreign Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care of Carpe Diem's embassies. The Director of Trade is in charge of making sure members are on our alliance team color and finding members trade circles. The Director of Trade is allowed to appoint a Deputy Director of Trade. The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are allowed to oversee, and in consensus, remove any directors and members appointed to help directors. Rules of Carpe Diem 1. No member is allowed to start violent actions against any nation without permission of The Triumvirate or Director of Defense. The stipulations of this rule are: No member of CD is allowed to attack any nation without permission. And No member of CD is allowed to spy on any nation without permission. 2. All members of Carpe Diem shall keep their Alliance Affiliation as Carpe Diem. 3. No member of Carpe Diem shall send any form of foreign aid to an enemy of Carpe Diem, or to an enemy of any of Carpe Diem's allies. 4. No member of Carpe Diem shall launch any nuclear first strikes. Only The Triumvirate shall approve nuclear attacks. 5. No member of Carpe Diem shall be part of any other alliance while they retain membership in Carpe Diem. 6. No member of Carpe Diem shall spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. 7. No member of Carpe Diem shall negotiate about official matters with another alliance government members without permission from the Triumvirate. 8. All members of Carpe Diem shall follow Cybernations rules in game and in CN forums. Members failing to do this will be removed from Carpe Diem. 9. Have fun. This is only a game. CD Information CD forum Link: http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php Visit #Carpediem on on irc.coldfront.net to meet and talk with CD members and allies. CD Member list:http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Carpe%20Diem